Deberías ser más honesto
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Regalo de intercambio navideño del proyecto 1-8. Basado en Digimon Tri, Yamato se ve ante las indudables pruebas de que su mejor amigo le oculta algo importante ¿Será capaz de desvelar el secreto por si mismo? ¿O se cansará de que el moreno no sea capaz de decirle la verdad?


Gracias a las chicas del Proyecto 1-8 por invitarme a su intercambio navideño, aunque hace milenios que no escribo fanfics jaja, sin embargo creo que aún no he perdido la gracia, ojalá este 2016 mi musa sea más colaborativa y me permita hacer mucho más.

En fin, este es mi regalo para Sthefynice espero de todo corazón que te guste, y si no, estás en todo tú derecho de darme un zape. Feliz lectura a todo el que tenga ganas de Taito Tri style.

 **xXx**

No entendía, simplemente iba más allá de su comprensión el hecho de tener a alguien tan idiota como Taichi Yagami como amigo, había hecho muchas cosas estúpidas en su vida y eso podía hasta decirlo él mismo sin necesidad de prueba alguna, sin embargo a veces se sorprendía de lo lejos que podía llega, resultaba realmente increíble.

Yamato no era de las personas que dejaban pasar los hechos simplemente así, no sabía si esa era una característica buena o mala suya sin embargo era algo que no podía cambiar. Y ahora mismo estaba sopesando algo… Algo que nunca creyó posible, y mucho menos viniendo de alguien que portaba el emblema del valor.

Aún observaba con completo escepticismo las pruebas, pero ahí estaban… Correos basura, un montón de correos basura en el inbox del moreno. Mimi había hecho capturas desde la computadora el día que las descubrió, cada uno era una "carta" que nunca fue enviada más se mantenían allí, como una prueba más de cuan tonto podía ser su mejor amigo. La única razón por la que Mimi había hecho aquello es porque, según ella, Yamato merecía conocer "las dos caras de la moneda", sabía que ella jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como eso sólo para generar discordia, era simplemente natural que se las mostrara ¡¿Por qué a Taichi le gustaba sufrir solo?! ¿Cuál era el problema que intentaba evitar? Si de verdad estaba sufriendo de esta manera debió haber dicho algo… Además, la última carta databa de apenas un par de meses, eso quería decir que aún no lo había superado.

La dirección de quién las recibiría era la de Sora, claro, de haber sido enviadas, así que no había manera de negar lo innegable. Mientras más se paseaban sus ojos por aquellas imágenes, más enojado se sentía, sólo bastaban con pocas líneas para sentir el regurgito de la bilis en la boca:

 _"Ya que son evidentes tus sentimientos por él, dejaré el camino libre para que puedas acercarte, pero antes me gustaría decirte muchas cosas, aunque escribirlas es muy difícil para mí…"_

 _"Me gustaría ser capaz de demostrar valentía en estos momentos para decirte la verdad ¿Irónico, no?"_

 _"Y bueno, espero que puedan ser felices de cualquier modo"_

Felices y un cacahuete ¡Tai sólo estaba evadiendo aquello para quedar como el bueno! ¡Cómo el héroe, el héroe de los idiotas! De verdad, que si lo tuviera en frente ahora mismo…

¿Saben qué? Eso era lo que haría, iría a confrontarlo en este preciso momento.

… Esperen, que era casi ya media noche, no, sería irrespetuoso con su familia.

Con el antebrazo derecho descansando sobre sus ojos Yamato intentó controlar la ira, por supuesto que se alejó de su teléfono, que se mantenía vibrando por constantes mensajes de los chicos de la banda, Takeru y Mimi preguntando su opinión sobre las imágenes suministradas, pero no respondería, mirar el teléfono lo haría revisar nuevamente las capturas y ya había tenido suficiente de aquella tontería. Menos mal Gabumon estaba en casa de Koushiro en estos momentos, no le gustaría que lo viese así.

Cerró los ojos intentando dormir, sin embargo sería mentir decir que lo logró, tan solo se mantuvo de ese modo durante toda la noche mientras su mente vagaba aún entre pensamientos, buscando cuál sería el mejor para poder expresar lo que sentía, aunque conociendo como era su relación con el moreno, probablemente acabaría diciendo lo primero que le venía a la cabeza, eso era algo que nunca habría de variar, al parecer.

Pero Yamato no lograba conseguirle sentido a la situación ¿Por qué simplemente no le había dicho que le gustaba Sora? Quizás debió haber sido más perceptivo, mirar más allá de aquella sonrisa que de momento se le hacía bastante falsa cuando solo la esbozaba como forma de no responder preguntas complicadas, no cerrar aquél cansino círculo de la mentira que probablemente podría haber sido resuelto con un poco de ayuda… Pero a Tai le gustaba hacer las cosas difíciles ¿Le veía cara de adivino acaso? Seguramente Sora tampoco supo nada, y ella no podría corresponder algo sin saber la existencia de ello, era ridículo, así jamás podría saber que pasaba por su mente.

Definitivamente, tenía que confrontarlo quisiera o no.

No quería meter a Mimi en este lío, claro que fue ella quién le había proporcionado toda la información, pero simplemente estaría de más echarle leña al fuego, así que no diría nada de la fuente con las pruebas, de hecho tampoco respondería los mensajes de la castaña, al menos no hasta después de hablar con el involucrado en cuestión, mientras más rápido mejor.

Fue así como a primera hora de la mañana se vio a si mismo recorriendo aquél camino tan conocido, el que antes corría con entusiasmo, pelota en mano y uniforme puesto, como un niño que sólo quería jugar con su mejor amigo… Aunque de eso hacía mucho tiempo, fue incluso antes de que conocieran a sus compañeros de otro mundo, a veces pensaba en aquellos tiempos eran más fáciles, y luego sacaba ese pensamiento de su cabeza al recordar el mohín melancólico que le dedicaba su hermano cada vez que tenía que regresar a casa, al menos ahora eran más libres de cómo y con quien pasar su tiempo.

Suspiró intentando no pensar demasiado en ello, quizás solo estaba aún motivado por la molestia y por ende su mente se iba a lugares a los que en verdad no quería regresar. A veces era bueno para mejorar su música, de hecho sus mejores canciones habían sido creadas en aquél estado, pero ese era un punto que no estaba en discusión ahora, lo mejor era llegar lo más relajado posible… Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente al timbre del hogar de los Yagami.

Vaciló por unos segundos antes de accionar el botón un par de veces, entonces por la ventana observó un dulce rostro conocido, quién sonrió con aquella alegría que le caracterizaba antes de atender a su llamado:

– ¡Yamato! Buenos días ¿Buscabas a mi hermano? – No pensaba que lo adivinaría tan rápido, más supuso que era un poco obvio quizás

– Buenos días, si, algo así – La chica entonces negó con la cabeza

– Se fue hace como una hora, dijo que tenía que practicar desde temprano si quería estar en forma para el partido del fin de semana, seguro aún sigue ahí, en el lugar de siempre ya sabes – Acomodando su cabello, dio a entender al lugar al que se refería, el mayor entendió de inmediato - ¿Quieres desayunar? Aún queda bastante arroz

– ¿Ah? Oh, no, no gracias, mejor me apuro a llegar antes que se me escape de nuevo – Ahora que lo mencionaba, Yamato recordó que no había comido nada… La verdad no tenía hambre aún – Te veo luego

– ¡Está bien! Cuídate

Perfecto, ahora tendría que ir detrás del otro, como si la situación no fuese lo suficientemente humillante.

Mientras sus pasos lo dirigían al lugar indicado, algo en su mente hizo clic… Todo aquello no tenía razón de ser: No tenía por qué buscarlo, no tenía por qué preguntar nada, no había objeto alguno en hacer una discusión de esta situación, es más, no le hablaría, ya estaba demasiado cansado, primero de que le vieran la cara y, segundo, de la falta de confianza… Si Taichi no quería confiar en él, no había razones para confiar en Taichi, era claro como el agua. Y así con la misma prisa que llegó, acabó por dar la media vuelta y marcharse a clases, ya había tenido suficiente de ese idiota.

* * *

El moreno llevaba alrededor de tres semanas sin saber nada de Yamato, es decir, nada que no se relacionase con el mundo digital. Tenían la obligación de encontrarse cada vez que iban en búsqueda de sus compañeros, pero el saludo se limitaba a un seco hola antes de retirarse nuevamente a casa. Por supuesto que encontraba este comportamiento extraño… Es decir, no es como si fuese la persona más cariñosa del planeta, pero lo conocía demasiado bien: Él no era así, como mínimo preguntaba por como estabas (E intentaba ayudar si estabas en un aprieto) pasaba algo de tiempo contigo, y luego te acompañaba a casa o a dónde quiera que fueses a ir, era claro que había algo mal con él.

Por ende empezó preguntando a sus amigos, quería verificar que no era el único en notar esta conducta extraña, sin embargo todos le respondieron lo mismo: "Quizás son cosas tuyas, Tai"

Aunque por la cabeza del moreno pasaba una idea diferente.

… Quizás solo estaba siendo así solamente con él.

Lo que le faltaba, como si no se sintiese ya lo suficientemente dejado de lado ¡Agh! ¿Ahora que había hecho mal? Parecía que meter la pata, sin saberlo, se había convertido en una constante predominante en su día a día.

¿Si le preguntaba? Bueno, no es como si de verdad tuviese más opción… ¿O sí?

– ¿Pero qué hiciste esta vez? – Vaya, de verdad Agumon era perceptivo, ahora solo con verle la cara podía notarlo, su amigo esbozó una sonrisa, no quería preocuparlo por algo que seguro sería una estupidez

– Nada… que yo sepa al menos – Intentando reír de su propia ignorancia, llevo su zurda hasta alcanzar rascar la parte posterior de su cuello – Supongo que es algo que tengo que averiguar

– Si vas a ir, no vayas con el humor así, deberías comer algo dulce antes – Fue entonces donde el más alto alzó una ceja

– ¿Intentas animarme o solo tienes ganas de echarle un vistazo al refri?

– Las dos cosas ¡Pero más la primera! – Ambos rieron, a pesar de todo era una buena idea, estar con Agumon le aclaraba un poco más la mente

Luego de tomar su correspondiente y abundante merienda, el líder se dispuso a ir a casa de Yamato, pero antes de tan siquiera enrumbarse a su destino, el sonido particular de su móvil lo hizo detenerse un momento… ¿Mimi?

" _Tai, creo que deberías hablar con Yamato, en este momento está en la cancha trasera a la salida de tu edificio, pero corre antes que se vaya_ _(_ _；_ _̀x__ _́)"_

… ¿Qué podía estar haciendo ahí a estas horas? Faltaba nada para el atardecer, a esas horas ya lo podías ver metido en la cocina haciendo la cena. Decidió entonces no preguntar nada y correr hasta allá, de cualquier modo ya tenía pensado hablar con él.

La chica no mentía, ahí estaba él… O algo así, ni siquiera había notado su presencia al llegar, algo no muy natural en el otro. Pasaron segundos antes de que este se diera cuenta de su presencia, perdido demasiado entre la puesta de sol y la pelota que reposaba entre sus pies. Por alguna razón Taichi se sintió incomodo con su mirada, era demasiado extraña… Era una mezcla homogénea entre molestia y ¿Tristeza? Lo sabía, algo le pasaba, y lo mejor sería averiguarlo inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pero vaya Tai, cuanta delicadeza considerando que tú acabas de llegar, su compañero alzó una ceja pero tampoco se extrañó, parecía que el otro podía verlo como a un libro abierto a pesar de cuanto estuvo intentando llegar a este momento

– Tenía mucho tiempo sin saber cómo se sentía jugar, no es tan divertido cuando eres tu propio contrincante

– Pudiste haberme llamado…

– La verdad no quería, particularmente a ti no – Con un ademán elegante, se acercó hasta la cerca de la cancha, dejando que su espalda la tocase mientras se equilibraba alzando una de sus piernas, brazos cruzados fuertemente contra pecho. Vaya, con que sus sospechas era ciertas, aunque eso era lo de menos en esos momentos

– Se nota, si has estado evitándome por semanas

– Que gracioso, tú has estado evitándome por años, pero eso no viene a colación de parte tuya ¿A qué no? – Frunciendo el ceño el moreno intentó saber a qué diablos se refería, pero la verdad no tenía ni idea, en lo absoluto

– ¿Se puede saber de qué rayos hablas? – Yamato era más que consciente de que Taichi no sabía sobre lo que tenía en su poder, así que, buscando en su teléfono consiguió aquello que desde hace días le atormentaba, lanzándolo al aire mientras que su amigo lo atrapaba entre sus manos sin entender nada por unos segundos, al menos hasta ver la pantalla

Se quedó estupefacto, de verdad no podía creer qué… Como era posible…

¡¿DE DÓNDE HABIAN TOMADO ESTO?!

Taichi no sabía cómo sentirse, si mega enojado, consternado, avergonzado… Quizás una gran mezcla entre todo aquello junto, se quedó mirando al suelo por unos momentos antes de volver a pensar con algo parecido a la claridad, aunque el nudo en su pecho a duras penas le dejaba hablar correctamente, no sabía que se supone que debería decir en estos momentos. Por mucho tiempo había cavilado la posibilidad de decirle todo aquello pero siempre lo descartaba, aunque cada vez era más difícil… Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquél sentimiento, por más que lo intentase, jamás desaparecía, todo lo contrario. Aún ni siquiera podía poner una fecha exacta de cuando empezó, solo sabía que había vivido con el lo suficiente como para que aquello floreciera sin su consentimiento, aunque no es como si esas cosas pudieran controlarse.

– … ¿Cómo… Cómo viste esto…?

– ¿Es eso relevante? – No se inmuto en lo absoluto, de hecho, el rubio ni siquiera se movió de su posición – Lo que importa es que tú honestidad está en el subsuelo, Taichi Yagami

– … ¿Y qué se supone que debería decirte, según tú? – La vista de Yamato se tornó roja ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando esto? ¡Cómo podía ser tan ridículo!

– ¡Oye, no lo sé! Quizás algo como "Hey Yamato, sabes, me gusta Sora, desde hace más tiempo del que puedo recordar, me hiere lo que estás haciendo" ¿O algo así? ¿De verdad no lo pensaste? ¡¿Era eso tan difícil?! ¡Teníamos que llegar hasta aquí para que yo lo supiera, y de qué manera! – La mirada confusa de Taichi solo intensificó la ira en el rubio, quien de inmediato empuñó su diestra esperando sólo el momento de quitarle esa expresión del rostro

– Espera ¿Qué? No pensaras que… ¡Yamato! – Al ver su intención, el moreno sujetó con fuerza a su amigo - ¡Espera! ¡Te digo que me oigas!

– ¡Tuviste bastante tiempo para explicarte! ¿Ahora si tienes ganas? ¡Pues qué pena! ¡Porque ahora solo quiero darte una buena tunda!

– ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero escúchame, si luego de escucharme me quieres golpear está bien, hasta me dejo ¡Pero espera! ¡Estas malinterpretando todo!

– ¿Qué demonios estoy malinterpretando, según tú? ¡Fuiste bastante claro!

– ¡Yo no estaba hablando de Sora! – Fue entonces que el rubio dejó de forcejear, quedándose perplejo mientras observaba como su compañero parecía buscar las palabras apropiadas dentro de su mente, tomándose un buen par de segundos - … Hablaba de ti

Y entonces, se quedó de piedra.

La idea jamás había cruzado de esa manera por la cabeza del rubio, de hecho, ni siquiera le había considerado una opción ¿De verdad hablaba en serio? Era absurdo… ¿O no? En su rostro la sorpresa y confusión se abrían paso como algo nunca antes experimentado, a menos no en esa intensidad, a tal grado que ni siquiera podía coordinar las palabras, sin embargo su amigo esta vez haría uso de la característica que le definía por naturaleza.

– Entenderás porque no quería decírtelo, vamos… ¿Cómo le dices algo así a tu mejor amigo? De hecho pensé incluso que estaba mal, o que confundía mis sentimientos pero… Era obvio que no, el tiempo sólo me lo confirma más, vale que soy estúpido – Suspirando se quedó observando al suelo – Comprenderé lo que… - Pero antes de poder terminar, y mientras alzaba la mirada, Taichi recibió un bofetón que le dejó postrado en el suelo - ¡¿Pero qué?!

– ¡Cállate, que igual te lo mereces! – El moreno iba a seguir quejándose, pero se distrajo demasiado con el rostro de Yamato… Era todo un poema; Mejillas rojas, ojos cristalizados, todo resaltando con su expresión de enojo, al parecer ese modo de verse adorable no se perdería jamás – Creo que… Ahora todas esas estupideces tienen más sentido ¡Pero eso no te quitan lo idiota Taichi! ¡No te lo quitan!

– Dime algo que no sepa, Ishida… Demonios, aún pegas con fuerza, ay…

– ¡Y lo volvería a hacer, porque de verdad que eres un subnormal! Pero supongo que debo responderte primero

– ¿Responderme qué?

– No seas tarado, te acabas de declarar ¿O de que otra forma debería tomarme lo que acabas de hacer? – Taichi ladeó la cabeza, la verdad es que no lo había pensado de esa manera, sin embargo el otro tenía razón

– Bueno, sí, supongo que si…

Y sin dejarle en capacidad de responder nuevamente, el rubio lo levantó del suelo tirándole del borde de su camisa, aunque aún intentaba sopesar las emociones que se filtraban por su cuerpo, no fue impedimento alguno para plantar un beso en los labios ajenos. Era la primera vez que lo hacía de una forma tan… Brusca, sin embargo, también era la primera en sentirlo de esa manera: El contacto en el que indudablemente no sabía qué hacer, que se mantuvo así por unos segundos antes de sentir una suave mordida en su labio inferior, invitándole a continuar de un modo más profundo.

Todo en su vida había sido así: Tormentoso, algo fuerte… Pero terminaba maravillosamente a fin de cuentas ¿Tenía acaso alguna duda al respecto? Por supuesto que no.

Al separarse, sin saber realmente cuanto tiempo se les había ido en ello, parecía que el océano de insultos que podrían repartirse entre ambos se había esfumado a algún lugar lejano, sin embargo, Taichi de nuevo fue capaz de salirse con la suya:

– Pensé que ibas a matarme, o algo así, creo que si hemos madurado – Por mucho que intentó reír, solo recibió un golpe en la frente, cortesía del índice de Yamato – Oye

– No creas que ya eres libre, Yagami, aún hay más cosas que me debes explicar, y espero que lo hagas con una sonrisa ante mi INDISCUTIBLEMENTE delicioso pie de limón, andando – Y vaya que seguro no se podría quejar, aunque siendo algo preparado por él probablemente tenía razón

… Aunque igual le diría que sabía a rayos, hacerlo enojar era un deporte aún mejor que el fútbol.


End file.
